In The rain
by Seven Alice
Summary: Al volver de la escuela en un día lluvioso Dipper tiene un encuentro con alguien a quien creía haber eliminado. Billdip.
En Piedmont, California, ya era otoño. El clima frío ya se hacía presente y no era extraño que lloviera, como hoy.
A diferencia de los otros días hoy había estado lloviendo durante todo el día y hacia mucho frío. Al salir de la escuela todos los alumnos iban en grupos y trataban de cubrirse de la lluvia, mientras que otros habían llevado sus paraguas.  
Dipper y Mabel no habían traído paraguas porque el pronóstico del clima no había mencionado que llovería, pero eso no era un problema porque Mabel iría a casa de una amiga y Dipper se quedaría en la biblioteca de la escuela y estudiaría para los exámenes.  
Antes de irse con su amiga Mabel le había ofrecido a su hermano que la madre de su amiga podría llevarlo de vuelta a casa en su auto; pero Dipper se negó y le dijo que no se preocupara por él.

Realmente, Dipper no tenía mucho que estudiar, pero no quería molestar a Mabel y a su amiga; ella merecía divertirse después de todo lo que paso en el verano. Además de seguro la lluvia terminaría pronto.

Grave error.

A pesar de que Dipper espero por al menos dos horas, la lluvia solo se hizo más fuerte así que no tuvo más opción que recoger sus libros y caminar en la lluvia para volver a casa.

Al caminar por los pasillos, él pudo sentir que lo observaban. Era la misma sensación que tenía en el bosque de Gravity Falls.

-Hola?

Preguntó él pero no hubo respuesta. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, así que continuó caminando hacía la entrada de la escuela. Una vez más sintió que estaba siendo observado pero lo ignoró, de seguro era solo paranoia.

Al llegar a la puerta vio que la lluvia no había cedido, realmente no le gustaba la idea de mojarse y tal vez pescar un resfriado, pero no había opción.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir a la lluvia, sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo. Él se giro a ver quién era y encontró a un chico más alto que él, con cabello rubio, uno de sus ojos era dorado mientras que el otro estaba cubierto por un parche y llevaba puesta ropa muy elegante.

-Q-Quien e-eres?  
Preguntó mientras se soltaba del agarre del chico misterioso, este soltó una pequeña risa.

-Eso importa? No deberías salir a la lluvia así, te resfriaras.

Comento con una sonrisa. Dipper rodó los ojos y estuvo a punto de salir a la lluvia otra vez, pero lo detuvo la voz del chico.

-Espera, que tal si vienes conmigo?  
El castaño se volteó a ver al chico, este tenía un paraguas pero igualmente no podía confiar en cualquier extraño, además este chico parecía estar burlándose de él.

-No gracias.  
Respondió secamente.

-Seguro, Dipper?  
Él se paralizó. Como esta persona sabía su nombre?  
-Como… Sabes mi nombre?  
El chico soltó una pequeña risa.

-Todos saben tu nombre, Dipper.  
Pensándolo bien, no era extraño que alguien supiera su nombre, de seguro era un amigo de Mabel.

A veces Mabel tenía amigos muy extraños.

Mabel era una chica muy sociable a diferencia de Dipper, ella siempre estaba hablando con sus amigos acerca de lo increíble que era su hermano y de las hazañas heroicas que habían hecho en Gravity Falls durante el verano.

Él observó por un momento la lluvia, realmente no quería mojarse.

-Así que… Que me dices?  
Preguntó por última vez el chico. Dipper tragó fuerte y lo pensó un momento.  
-Esta bien.  
El chico sonrió.

Ellos comenzarón a caminar bajo la lluvia. Hacía frío y los únicos sonidos presentes eran el chapoteo cada vez que pisaban un charco y algún auto que pasaba ocasionalmente. El silencio era incómodo y Dipper no podía evitar voltearse a observar al chico; por alguna razón le daba la impresión de que ya lo conocía. El rubio se dio cuenta de que Dipper lo estaba observando y sonrió, el castaño por su parte se sonrojo y apartó la mirada; no había planeado quedarse observándolo por tanto tiempo.

Él tragó fuerte y trato de decir algo para romper el silencio.

-Y… Cual es tu nombre?  
Preguntó. El chico rió.

-No recuerdas mi nombre?  
Dipper frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, este chico definitivamente se burlaba de él.

-No te conozco.  
Respondió un poco molesto. El chico sonrió nuevamente.  
-Estas seguro?  
Dipper asintió.

-Recordaría haber conocido a alguien como tú-  
Antes de que el castaño pudiera terminar de hablar el chici extraño lo había acorralado contra la pared más cercana y el paraguas había caído al suelo, olvidado.

-D-déjame ir!  
Dijo enojado. El chico sonrió.

-Me recuerdas ahora?  
El chico se quitó el parche para mostrar su otro ojo. Este era amarillo con la pupila negra, como el ojo de alguien poseído por-

-Bill Cipher!  
Dijo Dipper, confundido y un poco asustado. Como? Por qué? Que hacía ese demonio aquí?

-Te alegra verme, Pino?  
El castaño trato de forcejear para liberarse, no sabía que podría hacerle Cipher ahora que tenía un cuerpo humano. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber confiado en ese chico.

Dipper estaba a punto de protestar pero de un momento a otro Bill había presionado sus labios contra los de él. Forcejeo durante un momento pero eventualmente se dejó llevar por el beso, era la primera vez que alguien lo besaba de esa manera. Era extrañamente… Placentero.  
De pronto sintió como Bill mordía su labio inferior, él abrió su boca para soltar un pequeño gemido, eso le dio la oportunidad al demonio para introducir su lengua y profundizar el beso. Dipper podía sentir como las manos de Bill recorrían su cuerpo de forma un poco brusca pero placentera y el beso se volvía mas demandante, la lengua del rubio revorría su boca y jugaba con la de él, Dipper no sabía como corresponder así que imitó los movimientos de Bill. Por instinto rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor para no dejarlo ir.

Eventualmente tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, un hilo de saliva uniendo sus lenguas. Bill observó como el rostro de Dipper estaba completamente sonrojado y sus labios semi abiertos, esperando por más. Él sonrió y tomó al castaño del mentón para forzarlo a levantar la mirada.

-Repetiré mi pregunta, te alegra verme Pino?

Dipper lo miró a los ojos por un momento antes de responder.

-S-si…  
Bill volvió a sonreír. No le importaba haber tenido que ir hasta California para encontrar a Dipper, lo importante era que tenía de vuelta a su Pino y esta vez no dejaría que se escapara tan fácilmente. El sonido del estornudo de Dipper lo sacó de sus pensamientos; ciertamente estornudaba como un gatito.

Dipper trató de cubrirse de la lluvia como pudo mientras buscaba el paraguas que había caído al suelo hace un rato; pero era inútil, el viento se lo había llevado. Ahora estaban con frío y mojados hasta los huesos, genial.

-Bill…!  
Dijo muy enojado.  
-Esto es tu culpa!  
Él estornudo otra vez, de seguro ya había pescado un resfriado. Bill se rió y lo miró con una expresión de burla.

-No te molestes Pino, acaso no te divertiste conmigo hace un momento?

Dipper se sonrojó y lo miró molesto. Bill se rió por un momento y luego continuó caminando. El castaño lo observó por un momento hasta que el demonio habló.

-Que esperas? Acaso te quedaras allí?

Dipper se abrazó a si mismo por el frío y fue junto a Bill. De pronto Bill lo tomó por la cintura y lo acerco hacía él, Dipper estuvo a punto de protestar pero se dio cuenta de que lo hacía para darle calor, él apartó la mirada un poco sonrojado y continuó caminando junto a Cipher bajo la lluvia. 


End file.
